


Resolved

by Um_Lol



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exes, F/F, Post-Break Up, True Drabble, also first time i've written a true drabble :P, what's with me and bubbline breakup angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Bonnibel worked no matter what. It didn’t matter what had happened, she needed to move on. Sometimes, it was easier said than done.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> This once again is writing practise, except i forced myself to write an ACTUAL drabble. Hope you enjoy!

Bonnie had to work, she told herself. No matter the circumstance, she needed to get on with things. Personal relationships wouldn’t get in her way. After all, it had been resolved.

 _‘Resolved’_ might not have been the right word, but it was... over.

So, Bonnibel continued on. What else could she do? It didn’t even affect her work that much. For the most part, at least.

It didn’t matter how much she felt like she cry at any given moment. She needed to deal with it.

Besides, she could always excuse herself to the bathroom. And she did. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @um-l0l


End file.
